


Once Bitten

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-02
Updated: 2009-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Once Bitten

**Title:** Once Bitten  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Lucius  
 **Author's Notes:** No warnings.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Once Bitten

~

“Let’s have a dinner party,” Draco said.

Harry glanced over. “Um, okay. Who do you want to invite?”

Draco ticked names off using his fingers. “Pansy, Blaise, my parents--”

“Your parents?” Harry all but screeched. “They hate my guts! Lucius has said that he’d rather see us dead than together!”

Draco shrugged. “That was just his first reaction. You’ll discover that Father’s all bark and no bite.”

“No bite?” Harry crossed his arms.

Draco flushed. “Well, not any more.”

“Good, because I only allow _one_ Malfoy to bite me.”

Later, Harry wore high-necked robes and he smiled all through dinner.

~


End file.
